While waiting for ideal conditions in which to capture a photograph, several additional moments worth capturing in a photograph may pass in front of a photographer. The photographer, however, may be so focused on capturing a desired scene that she misses capturing these interstitial moments. Camera features such as continuous shooting (referred to as “burst mode” herein) may aid photographers in capturing a desired scene by rapidly snapping a series of photos. However, burst mode can quickly fill up the limited on-device storage of a camera, and manually reviewing the resulting sequence of captured photos to select an ideal candidate can be time consuming and unwieldy. Another technique for capturing an ideal scene for a photograph is to shoot a video and extract a frame from the video for use as a still image, but capturing and manipulating video data may present even more severe issues with storage space and image curation.